La mort dans l'âme
by darkdestiny1990
Summary: Il courrait , de toutes ses forces . Il courrait ronger par les remords, ronger par l’inquiétude .


Il courrait , de toutes ses forces . Il courrait ronger par les remords, ronger par l'inquiétude . Les médicomages l'avaient appelé , pourquoi il l'avait laissé , pour un nom ? Mais qu'est q'un nom comparé à l'amour ? Voilà où ses erreurs l'avaient conduit ! A courir comme un malade pour ne pas arrivé trop tard , ne pas arrivé avant la fin …avant la mort . Mais peut-on vraiment arrivé après la mort ? Elle est toujours au dessus de nos têtes à nous surveiller pour prendre notre âme quand l'heure est venue . La mort n'oublie personne …

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre , harry agonisait déjà . Il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite .La mort peut –elle changer une personne à ce point là ? Les médicomages le soignaient , par terre il traînaient des linges imbibés de sang.

Des roses blanches étaient présentes dans la chambre , harry et ses roses blanches !

A la gauche du lit , dans un petit berceau en bois , un bébé dormait paisiblement , ne sachant pas que , dans quelques heures ou quelque minutes l'enfant n'aurait plus son premier père

Harry ce mourrait , sa vie s'échappée en même temps que le sang qui coulait …

Il reconnut Drago et voulut lever ses bras , il ne pouvait plus , il n'avait plus aucune forces , cependant sur ses joues livides des larmes commencèrent à glisser .

En voyant ce spectacle déchirant , drago tomba à genoux prés du lit , saisit une main de son amant qu'il pressa délicatement ; Ils restèrent quelque seconde dans cette position, à ce regarder dans les yeux ; Puis doucement , il s'approcha prés de ce visage qui jadis était dotée de traits espiègles ,ces traits s'étaient transformé en souffrance , puis l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur . Harry souffrait et on le voyait bien , même si il faisait son possible pour ne pas le montrer…

Tout d'un coup une voix lointaine , à la limite du murmure se fit entendre : « je vais mourir , mon amour , promets-moi de rester jusqu'à la fin , je t'en prie ne m'abandonne pas encore , pas au dernier moment ! »

Drago se pencha et lui fit un baiser sur le front , dans ces cheveux autrefois en bataille , en sanglotant . Puis il murmura « Sois tranquille , je vais rester avec toi . »

Harry fut plusieurs minutes sans pourvoir parler , comme si il avait épuisé toutes ses forces en demandant a drago de rester avec lui. Enfin il reprit , bien que plus haletant : « le bébé est à toi , je te le jure devant merlin et sur mon âme , je n'ai jamais aimé un autre homme que toi … Promets-moi que tu ne leur laissera pas , elle serait malheureuse , prend la avec toi drago je t'en prie , protége notre petite lyly … »

Il posa une main réconfortante sur son visage et bégaya , plein de remords et de chagrin : « je te le jure , je l'élèverai et je l'aimerai. Elle ne me quittera pas , je lui dirai combien son autre papa était courageux… »Harry souriait doucement , puis il tenta d'embrasser drago .épuisé , il se contenta de lever la tête dans une demande de baiser. Drago approcha sa bouche pour cueillir cette demande . Il se sentais vraiment mal , il ne pouvais pas se reproché de l'avoir quitté , en effet il l'avait fait pour le protéger , son père lui avait fait clairement comprendre que si il ne quittait pas harry , qu'il le tuerait (nda :c'est harry qu'il aurait tuer )sans remords .

Il tourna la tête vers harry qui le regardait , puis déclara : « harry , avant que tu partes , il faut que je demande quelque chose … »ses mots moururent dans sa gorge .

Harry l'incita a continuer avec un très légers mouvement de tête. Drago reprit les yeux plein de larmes « pardonne moi ! c'est …c'est mon père qui m'a obligé mais n'oublie pas , ou que tu ailles que je t'aime et que je t'aimerait toujours »Harry pressa sa main un peu plus fort , comme pour se prouvé que drago était encore là puis déclara « ça fait déjà longtemps que je t'ais pardonné mon cœur »

Drago resta là , tenant dans sa main cette main que secouaient des frissons d'agonies. Les médecins s'étaient retiré , Harry le regarda longtemps puis , au bout d'un moment , ses paupières se fis lourdes, drago le vit bien il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues . Harry quand à lui souriait , il regarda une dernière fois drago et soupira . Sa main tomba lourdement sur le dras. Des médicomages entrèrent et déclarèrent en glissant le dras blanc sur le visage paisible de son ange : « c'est fini »

C'est à ce moment là que drago comprit vraiment ce qui arrivait , la petite fille , comme si elle avait compris se mit à pleurer , drago la pris dans ces bras : « ne t'en fias pas ma puce , je suis là moi , je te promet que je m'occuperais de toi »

Le petit être cessa de pleurer et se rendormit , comme si elle avait comprit ce que lui disait son père. Drago se retourna vers le dras blanc on l'on pouvait distinguer une silhouette et déclara : « soit heureux là haut harry , et attend moi là bas , je te rejoindrais quand lyly sera grande , je t'aime »

Après ces paroles drago pris la petite valise qui était posée sur une table , il devina que c'était les affaires de lyly.Il regarda une dernière fois ce corps étendu , mort puis tourna les talon avec l'enfant dans les bras.

Une vie pour une vie , une âme pour une âme …

La mort n'oublie personne , cependant la mort est plus facile a accepté quand un petit être fragile a besoin de nous …Quand nous ne sommes pas seul . Il faut affronter la vie , pas à pas et se reconstruire un but , une vie , tout simplement ...


End file.
